


Your Nerdy Face Looks Better with a Smile

by Vienamarie



Series: UnderClass by Nasty-Bones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus are lovers in high school. Papyrus is your typical popular kid with barely passable grades, and Sans is the nerd at the top of the class. Sans arrives at his desk at the end of the school day to find and unfortunate surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Nerdy Face Looks Better with a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was a gift, inspired by a small comic strip by nasty-bones on tumblr. Hope you enjoy? C:
> 
> Pls check them out! I love their art! http://nasty-bones.tumblr.com

“Again…?”

  
Sans didn’t need to have his glasses on to see that his desk had been scribbled on. Closer inspection, however, revealed that these were not the typical insults.

  
Instead of “nerd” and “dork” and “loser” on the surface of the wood, it read things like “cocksucker” and “twink”. In big, bold writing was the word “faggot”. 

  
This was new. 

  
This was…

  
Bad. Sans clung tighter to his messenger bag and forced his breathing to steady.

  
It’s not like he had friends to blabber to, so there was only one reason people were writing such vile things when they hadn’t before:

  
Papyrus was telling people they were having sex.

  
But why? Sure, sometimes the tall skeleton poked fun at him for his title in high honor roll and ranking number one in the class, and sometimes Sans told him to buzz off and talk to him when he could score better than C+ on a test, but it was all in good fun! 

  
Or, he’d thought it was. Maybe their relationship didn’t mean what he thought it did. 

  
Against his will, Sans’ vision blurred. He took off his glasses and sat down at the graffitied desk to scrub tears from his eye sockets. A quiet sob left his mouth and echoed in the empty class room, but it made enough noise to attract the attention of the aforementioned skeleton.

  
Papyrus turned and strode into the empty classroom. He’d been about to head home since the school day was over, but figured he may as well stop to make sure Sans didn’t lag behind and study the hours away like a dork again. He really needed a social life. Maybe once summer began he would show him how to be less of a bookworm and more of a partier.

  
He was three strides into the room with that typical cocky grin on his face when he froze.

  
Sans was hunched over at his desk, which wasn’t new, but instead of his nose being buried in a text book, it was hidden in his hands.

  
He was crying.

  
The smile vanished from Papyrus’ face and he was crouching next to the smaller monster in an instant.

  
“Sans?” He said, making the male flinch and look up. Tears were steadily running down his face and the taller skeleton wanted to kiss them away. “Sans, what’s wrong?”

  
“P-Pap?” Sans stammered, and hated how pathetic he sounded. He even cried like a nerd, good gravy. “Sh-shouldn’t you be halfway home by now?”

  
Papyrus took Sans’ hands in his own. “What’s wrong, Sans?” He repeated. It was then that the scribbles on the desk caught his eye, and he turned to see the vulgarity etched into the surface. 

  
Nothing but occasional sniffling from Sans filled the silence for a few moments. Papyrus increased his grip on the other’s hands and looked at him fiercely. There was anger there. Papyrus didn’t get angry like this, ever.

  
“Who did this?”

  
Sans blinked, another tear rolling down. The other skeleton brushed it away with his thumb and the sensation made him feel a little calmer. 

  
So Papyrus hadn’t sparked this act - at least, not on purpose. Their relationship wasn’t just for shits and giggles. The thought was warming to Sans, and despite the harsh words in the wood he felt less alone.

  
“I don’t…I don’t know who did it.” He admitted.

  
“I think I do.” Papyrus scowled. He straightened and used the hand still holding onto Sans’ to pull him from his seat. “And tomorrow, Undyne and Mettaton are getting an ass beating.”

  
The taller monster smiled down at Sans, taking his glasses and sliding them back into place on his head.

  
“C’mon,” he said, “don’t cry. It doesn’t look good on a nerd like you.”

  
Sans’ expression softened. He smiled.


End file.
